Energy Sentai Chargeastger
by QuasarX
Summary: For Balance, Every Positive will and have a Negative. Two holders of positive and negative energy resurface onto present day and one is held captive by a team called Discharge. Versus the villainous organization DISCHARGE, Another called CBDF have made a Sentai to combat the organization. They are known as Energy Sentai Chājibīsutoger!
1. Ep1:Charged Mission

_**Intro:**_

Narrator: "To every positive, there will always be a negative to balance."

**The dark area lights up to see what appears to surging energy flowing around and forming into something**

Narrator: "Centuries ago, their lived two beings made of pure energy, one of positive and one of negative named Mainasuzero and Purasuzero that was the balance between positive and negative energy. The two formed what we classified as _Chargebeasts_, animals formed from electricity." **The surging energy stops forming, turning into a lion.** "From regular animals you would see on a daily basis to even mythical and prehistoric." **The lion transforms into a unicorn and then to a spinosaurus **"Everything was in peace. Well not really since the meteors and the ice age and global warming but they managed to survive and peace was intact… until humanity came into the picture."

**Humans begin to form from the energy with two orbs come in, representing Pura and Maina**

Narrator: "Pura and Maina always thought of when a new species would pop up but wouldn't know how to handle with the two thinking different from each other of how to handle the beast."

Pura: "I believe we should allow the beast to live alongside humans. It would be no harm to them as they could achieve the beast true potential."

Maina: "I don't believe that these _things _can even manage such a thing with how they act towards their own kind. Them interacting with the beast will only prove my point in their need to use any source they find."

Narrator: "This led them to into a war for it only to causes the two forming into one being due to their final clash. This entity knew that if this kept up any longer, they would cause more damage. With this knowledge, the entity took the beast and sealed themselves inside a cave for the rest of their lives, only to live as the balance of energy. That was until centuries later…"

**2015, A group of man in black suits with flashlights walks into the abandoned cave, with a man with a mafia-style long fur coat and a cane, smoking a cigar as he drops it and smashes it with his shoes**

Grunt: "This has to be cave you were telling us about Boss."

Boss: "Of course it is, you block of bolts. This will make _DISCHARGE _even more powerful with the fortune we could gain from this. Now get to work opening that casket!" **He says as he lights another cigar**

Grunt: **They begin to use crowbars to unseal the casket, which appeared to be successful with them opening up the cover **"Alright Boss, we manage to open it but…" **He looks inside to see eyes staring at him **"There appear to be eyes and they look non-friendly… and alive."

Boss: "What?"

**Just before the grunt could speak, a flood of creature came out of the casket, some staying behind and the rest leaving into my city, Tamoshi. A body begins to get itself out of the casket, with clothing torn and worn out.**

Boss: "What the hell are these things? Is anything else in there that could probably kill us." **Takes a closer look at the figure **"That's what I'm looking for! Boys! Activate the device!"

**The grunts begin to open their cases and pull out a remote-like device. As they press the button, their van's rooftop opens up to reveal a laser that shoots at the figure, splitting the figure into two**

Boss: "So… you two must be the fabled balance between positive and negative energy. Positive is nice but I'll be taking the negative for myself if you mind."

Pura: **Struggles to get up **"Don't touch him!" **She looks at Maina who was still unconscious**

Boss: **His grunts pick up Maina and use special looking chains to lock him in the van **"Well I can't let you stay alive or else we'll be fighting all year and I'm a pretty busy man. My most trusted servant O7 will take of you. Let's pack up and head out boys!"

**O7 walks silently towards Pura as he pulls out a gun. He proceeds to aim it at Pura but as soon as Pura lowers her head, O7 turns around and shoots at the van**

Boss: "What the hell O7!"

O7: **Gives Pura a strange pill **"Swallow this. This should recharge your energy from the de-fusion."

Pura: "Why are you helping me? Aren't you one of them?"

O7: "Undercover to be specific. Just swallow so we can get out of here but seeing how my Boss is, he won't let your partner go without a fight."

Pura: **Swallows the pills and calls the beast that stayed **"Even with the energy I recovered, I won't be able to save him. We'll have to retreat." **Pura picks up O7 and flies out of the cave with the beast following them **

Boss: **Looks up to the hole they created **"This may be a misstep towards my plan but I'll see how this will work to my favor. Forget about chasing them down! Let's start with what we got."

Grunt: "Are you sure we shouldn't?"

Boss: "Harnessing the power of negative energy isn't gonna take just a week or even 6 months and seeing how the pill only gave her enough energy to escape, we'll have enough time to defend ourselves. We'll be the bait to their prey."

**The scene changes to Pura and O7 landing at a mountain top with O7 taking off his helmet to reveal a middle-aged man around his fifty's**

O7: "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Katsuki Fudo."

Pura: "Can I ask why you would help me? You could be using a fake name to gain my trust so you can take me back to your boss."

Katsuki: "Well you'll be happy see that I'm not. I'm an undercover agent sent on a spying mission on the person we called _Boss, _his name is Tiyash Ara. He's made himself a global criminal with his team _DISCHARGE. DISCHARGE _is a threat that wants world domination and Tiyash will do anything to achieve that plan."

Pura: "So how does this have anything to do with me?"

Katsuki: "We believe Tiyash is going to use your brother's power to make monsters of some sort. We don't have details on how he'll be able to but seeing how he works, he'll manage to make it possible. I know asking this doesn't make us look any better but we believe by using your power, we can make a team of supernatural humans to stop him and defeat _DISCHARGE _once and for all. A _sentai _you could say."

**Pura thought long about the position, thinking that this could be another trap but seeing Katsuki's stern face, Pura walks towards him**

Pura: **Raises her hand towards Katsuki **"Let's work together then."

Katsuki: "Thank you. I can see the beginning of a beautiful connection with you."

**2019**, **A group of scientists are seen inside a room as they look at the glass to see another room with a woman wearing a suit with the logo **_**CBDF**_ **as a group of people surround the person. The first person from the group charges at the woman as she drops down to her back and kicks him towards another person who falls as they catch him. Another one comes in with a sword with the female blocking with their arm, revealing scales on it. The female breaks the sword as they smack the sword away and pushes the person with her palm. Two more come at her, holding electric nunchucks and each swing to a side of her body, one on her arm and one to her leg. The electric currents seem to not phase the woman as she takes the nunchucks and swings them right back at them with an alarm going off in the room she's in.**

Scientist: **Presses a button on the dashboard **"That will do today Agent Dragon. Your Brother would like to speak with you about something in private."

**The woman comes out of the room and takes off the suit to reveal her wearing a black jacket with a red shirt with blue jeans and black boots with black hair with red highlights, purple eyes. She walks towards a steel door and pulls out an ID card, sliding it in the wall scanner with the door opening. She walks in a hallway to and turns to a door with the name **__**and goes in**

Agent Dragon: "You wanted to see me Dan."

Dan: "Please call me by my business name Marron."

Marron: "Yes !"

Dan: **Gets up with a suitcase and puts it down on the desk **"Agent Dragon! As you know, you've been training for one goal."

Marron: "Recover the _Chargebeast_ and stop _DISCHARGE _ !"

Dan: "And today we found out some interesting news." **Picks up a remote and turns on a monitor with a news article that reveals a wall busted open with a giant hole the size of a tank to what appeared to be a bank. Dan keeps sliding photo of the same type of size hole to multiple banks **"We have gotten reports of holes like these across many cities and how we've been studying the banks he's chosen to steal from, our next guess is our town's bank."

Marron: "How are we going to handle that?"

Dan: "With this." **Opens the case to reveal three wrist communicators and hands one to Marron **"Before I give this, Are you willing to risk your life to do this mission? Once you accept this, you can't go back."

Marron: **Grabs the communicator and places it on her left wrist **"I join to finish what our father started and I intend to make him proud in the better place he is."

Dan: "Excellent Agent Dragon. You will become apart of the Energy Sentai Chājibīsutoger and will be the leader to your three-man team."

Marron: "And who are my teammates?"

**As if on cue, two men walk into the room. One wearing a blue shirt with navy shorts and tennis shoes having brown hair and black eyes who was a bit short. The other had a large figure wearing a black long sleeve shirt with brown pants and camo boots having black hair and blue eyes**

Marron: "Dai? Koro? You two were chosen as well?"

Koro: **pinches his short shirt **"Well you know, I couldn't have the world being saved with me."

Dai: **Says softly** "It's nice to be working with a close friend."

Dan: **Koro and Dai take their communicators **"You three have been specifically chosen to become our man-made sentai. Marron! With the power of ChargeRyu, you will be known as the _Scaled Energy_! ChargeRed. Dai! With the power of ChargeSai, you will be known as the _Iron Energy! _ChargeBlack. Koro! With the power of ChargeSame, you will be known as the _Waving Energy! _ChargeBlue. With the power of electric justice, you form together. Your first mission will begin today with a lookout at 5 to the Tamoshi Bank. I have faith in all three of you to finally end this nightmare, now get ready. **Koro and Dai leave with Marron following suit **"Agent Dra… Marron wait."

Marron: "Dan?"

Dan: **Sighs and puts his fist to her head **"Don't mess up out there. I care for you too much to fail."

Marron: **Pulls down the fist and puts her fist to it **"I won't, I promise."

**The scene changes to the outside of a building with guards in suits standing outside it. Inside, it cuts to inside to the building with a captured Maina chained to a tube with a cord being stuck into his arm. A group of scientist watch as one carries a weaken man onto a table and stick a cord into him. Another person wearing a black biker outfit and helmet with the title **_**Nega**_

Nega: "Is the test subject ready ?"

: "Yes Nega. Once I turn this switch, test subject minus will transfer a small fraction of his power onto our subject we've been using. With this last trip to the Tamoshi Bank, we'll have enough parts to fully make giant monsters but…"

Nega: "You think the cops will be an issue?"

: "Of course not but seeing that the positive one hasn't been found, something is telling me we could be in trouble so I want our subject to be a distraction while you get the money."

Nega: **Tightens his gloves **"Sounds like a plan Doc."

**The scene changes to Marron buttoning up her team jacket with a dragon on the back and walking into a cafe inside the building with Koro and Dai with their outfits on already with Koro playing on a device and Dai helping around the place.**

Marron: "Alright guys we should get going."

Koro: **Pauses his game **"Fine, coming on Dai!"

Dai: **Hands the cup of coffee to a customer **"But I still a few people to help."

Koro: **Walks over to Koro and pulls him away **"And we have a mission to get to. You're helping nature can be more useful out on the field."

Dai: "Fine bro."

**The three walk towards a van with Dan, a scientist, and a trainer standing by the van**

Dan: "Before you three leave, and Mia would like to introduce herself. I think Mia and Marron know each other."

: "I will be your technical support Raiko Saki!" **She says with a cheery voice**

Mia: "I was Marron's trainer but now that the team is set, I'll be training all three of you!"

Dan: "Now there is no time to waste!" **Salutes **"Go!"

**The three salute back as they get in the van and drive towards the bank and the scene changes to the three looking on the top of the roof of a building next to the bank**

Dai: **Looks at his binoculars and sees a van park with men in suits holding chains to something **"I think we have our target."

Nega: **Gets out of the car and ready's his sword **"Bring out the mammoth!"

**The grunts pull on their chains to reveal a giant mammoth monster out of the van.**

Koro: "What is that?"

Marron: "The culprit for the bank break-ins. Let's go!"

**The three pull out guns and shoot at the area to zipline down to them.**

Nega: "Looks like the doc was right about the company. I'll hold the monster! You fools get rid of these kids!"

**The grunts begin to pull out pistols and shoot at the team with Koro quickly pushing Marron and Dai and as they stop shooting, Koro stand as he drops the bullets from his right hand**

Marron: "Nice one Kai!"

Koro: "Well, I am going to be one of the best heroes in history!"

Kai: "Let's try to dream small first little bro."

Nega: "What are you idiots doing?! Get them!"

Koro: "Let's do this!"

**The grunts run towards the three with Marron using her dragon scaled skin to block the punches and counter-attacks one with a roundhouse kick and flip to drop kick one from behind her. A few surround over Kai with him charging towards two, sending them flying away from the area with the next two trying to punch Kai and in succession, Kai doesn't move**

Kai: **Picks up the two **"It would be really nice if you didn't do that." **Throws the two away towards the same direction the last two grunts went flying**

**Koro runs around the four grunts in front of him and goes for a punch on Nega, Nega sightly moving out of the way and kicking him back towards the grunts with Koro knocking them down and unconscious**

Kai: "No one hurts my brother!" **Kai charge at Nega with him sighing and letting go of the chains and letting the monster. The two clash as they hold each other's hands in a struggle with the mammoth monster winning and sending Koro back to Marron who was helping Kai up**

Marron: **Rises her communicator **" , any ideas on defeating this big guy?"

: "It's time to use the power of the chargebeast to their full potential. Press the top of the communicator to call your power source."

**The three press the button with a robot origami-like dragon, shark, and rhino rushing towards the trio**

: "I had the idea and made them myself. These are the chargebeast power converted into OBA's, Origami Battery Animals for short. Now press the little button on them to convert them into batteries and say _Charge Up!_ to transform. Now hurry, I think the monster has patiently waited enough."

**The three look to the mammoth who was right in front of them. It slams into the ground with the three jumping out of the way and holding up their origami's and pressing the button on them with each shouting **_**Ready for energizing! **_**Each inserts them into their communicator for Marron's to shout **_**Dragon Energy! **_**Kai's **_**Shark Energy! **_**And Koro's **_**Rhino Energy!**_ **An electric guitar starts to play.**

Marron, Kai, and Koro: "Charge Up!"

**The trio twists the changer with electric running in circles around the team with some of it forming the suit and the rest forming into the team's animals to become their helmets with a big thunderbolt slamming down in front of the team. The smoke clears to see a Red, Black, and Blue colored team standing with Nega having a curious poster.**

Marron: "_Scaled Energy! ChargeRed! _**She does a dragon opening its wings pose**

Kai: "_Iron Energy! ChargeBlack!_" **He makes a muscle with his right arm and holding it with his left as his pose**

Koro: "_Waving Energy! ChargeBlue!_" **He does a shark's jaws opening pose**

Marron: "_Surging Energy protecting Justice!"_

Marron, Kai, and Koro: "_Energy Sentai! Chājibīsutoger!_" **Marron puts one arm into the air with her other facing towards the opponent. Koro keeps his shark opening his jaws pose with the bottom jaw by his waist and th upper jaws towards the opponent with Kai using his arm with his fist as a horn with his other arm with a fist by his waist. **

Marron: "Now… Let's serve up some an electrified fight!"

**The three run towards the mammoth monster with it roaring and charging towards the three with its arms out acting like giant blockades. Kai rushes towards him faster and puts his hands the monster's chest, completely stopping him in his tracks. Marron and Koro take the advantage and drop kick the monster with seemingly no effect.**

Marron: "You try hitting it Kai!"

**Kai releases his grip and goes for continuous punches that seem to take effect with the monster slowly stepping away. Koro jumps and does continuous kicks towards the mammoth's face. **

Marron: " ! Do we have anything else other than our fist and legs?"

: "Of course! Just hold your arms to the sky and your weapons should appear."

Marron: "That simple huh?" **She holds her hands to the sky and thinks to herself **"Wait why didn't one come to me during the roll call?" **She stops as two daggers appear **"Energy Dagger? My kind of fighting style!"

**Marron runs towards between the two and slashes the monster, slamming the monster down. Kai and Koro put their hands into the air with Kai gaining a sword and Koro a staff**

Koro: "I admit, kind of disappointed with mine."

Kai: **Gets in a stance to ready himself **"You have to use whatever you get…"

Koro: "To your advantage, I know bro. Now come on, I don't want Marron taking all the spotlight."

**Kai and Koro charge to the monster and attack the monster from each side with Marron noticing Nega with a mountain of money. Marron runs towards Nega with him putting down the bag and quickly block with his sword. The two continue to clash their weapons with Marron throwing punches and kicks with Nega dodging each one.**

Nega: **Sighs **"Is this all you got? You have a long way to go before you can even damage me."

**Nega swings his sword hard enough to knock Marron's swing away and charges his sword for an attack**

Nega: "_Act 1! Wave Slash!_" **He slashes his sword on the ground, sending a wave towards Marron as she grabs her daggers and block the slash but gets knocked away back to the monster **"Come challenge me again when you can hit me. I'll maybe consider you a rematch." **Puts the bag in the van and drives off**

Koro: "He's getting away!" **Koro tries to run towards the van but Kai keeps hold of him **

Kai: "Sometimes we have to handle the bigger problems before the smaller problems. We'll have to leave him to a loss."

Marron: **Runs back to her team and knocks away the mammoth **"I'm sorry! I was too careless!"

Kai: "Don't worry Marron. Not every mission is going to be one hundred percent."

Koro: "Now come on! Let's finish this big guy!"

**Each of the three press a button on their weapons with all of them shouting **_**Charge Time! **_**Techno music begins to play with the mammoth charging towards the team with them readying themselves and each press their buttons again for them to shout **_**Charge Finish! **_**Koro begins to charge towards the monster and slams it to the air**

Koro: "1!" **Kai jumps into the air and slams him down to the ground**

Kai: "2! Marron finish this!"

Marron: 3!" **She runs to the falling monster and appears behind it with its body sliding into two, exploding. The smoke clears to see a man in a patient outfit knocked out with the three running towards the body **"It wasn't just a monster…"

Kai: "They really go that low to use human beings as test subjects."

Koro: "That's not okay. That's not okay at all…"

**The scene changes to the team still in their suits with their helmets off in front of Dan and **

Dan: "I'm sad to hear that you didn't secure the money and they got away with it."

Marron: " ! I deeply apologize and put all blame to me. I failed as a leader of this team and failed the mission."

Dan: "You didn't fail. You three defeated a monster that if not dealt with would of destroy or god forbid killed any innocent people and seeing how he handled the two of you, you wouldn't have beaten him regardless but with enough training and teamwork, you'll become great agents."

Marron: **Surprised and Salutes **"We will improve ." **Kai and Koro follow suit**

: **Excited **"I'm so glad my stuff worked!"

Kai: "Thank you . We appreciate the gift you've given us."

: **Blushes **"Oh stop. It was my pleasure."

Koro: "Can we please eat? I've been starving since the fight ended."

Marron: "Same childish Koro as usual."

Koro: "Hey!"

**Marron, Koro, and Saki laugh at Koro with Mia looking from a window **

Mia: **Under her breath **"It should have been me." **Looks to Marron **"I should have been ChargeRed."

**The Episode Ends**


	2. Ep2:Fight Between the Sky and Sea

_**Episode Begins**_

** and almost thirty scientists put together a large machine with Nega coming in with his helmet off to reveal a young man that looks in his late twenties with white hair**

Nega: **Finds a chair and sits down, putting his feet on a counter **"So with how much of the money I've gathered, has it helped with boosting the process?"

: "I believe with how much you've gathered, I'll have enough to make an army! With this machine we're building, We can turn the creature into bigger and more powerful monsters."

Nega: "So Doc, what have you even called these things? It is weird just to not give these things a name."

: "A weird and overall useless question but I guess we can classify them as ElectroNites."

Nega: "Is that the best name?"

: "I know you can't think any better names."

Nega: "Whatever you say Doc. What's the plan for today?"

: **Sees the test patient **"With what happened last week, I think we have a little quiz on our opponents."

**The scene changes to the front of the CBDF building as it cuts to a sword slashing a simulation of Nega as it pans towards Marron's face sweating, giving an impression of having been doing this for a while. She raises her head to Nega's helmet with the simulation knocking her blade out of the way and putting his sword to Marron's neck with a large alarm yelling as the dim room brights up. Mia walks in holding a towel with Dai and Koro watching from a window**

Koro: "She's really been doing this for almost the whole day. Has she even ate anything?"

Dai: "I know we gave her a cereal bar but other than that, She's been non-stop. Guess that biker guy defeating her must of really not sit well with Marron."

Koro: "I mean I'm just the same as her. I still feel that kick he gave me last week." **Reveals his stomach with Dai seeing a foot mark **"That guy or whatever he is isn't human."

Dai: **Thinks to himself **"Seeing with how Marron acted with how our first mission went, she still feels responsible for what happened."

Mia: **Hands Marron the towel **"Don't you think you've done enough for today?"

Marron: **Wipes her face **"Not… until… I beat… him…" **She points to where the simulation was **"I...It's not there but once it pops back out, I'll beat it."

Mia: "Something like that won't secure your victory since a fighter changes up their strategies when a person adapts."

Marron: **Smiles **"I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you as a trainer."

Mia: **Laughs **"Well I've trained you for years now. I know you like an open book."

Marron: "I still wonder how you didn't become a candidate for Charge Red. You definitely have more skill than me on the field."

Mia: "Well I'm sure you are the better candidate than me."

Marron: "I suppose." **Marron squeezes the towel **"I'm gonna get something to drink. I'll talk with you later Mia." **Walks out of the room with Koro and Dai following **

Mia: **Stares at Marron as she leaves with her imagining as Charge Red leaving **"Why?"

**The trio walk into a cafe in the building with Marron slamming her towel on the counter**

Marron: "My Usual please." **The worker, with a nametag as Mika, looks to Marron in a disinterested look **"What?"

Mika: "Whenever you say the _usual_, it means you want something different."

Marron: **Looks away as if she didn't hear what he said **"But I'm your friend and friends don't leave friends hungry for treats."

Mika: **Looks to Marron and sighs **"What's the usual this time?"

Marron: "Ice cream sundae with extra cherries."

Mika: "Anything else for you two?"

Koro: "Fruit Salad."

Dai: "I'm fine, thank you."

**Mika writes the orders down and leaves to make the stuff as the trio's communicators start to vibrate**

Marron: **Press the top of the device **"Yes Sir?"

: "Downtown there appears to be some kind of insect-like monster attacking the city. Just keep your guard up to see if anything fishy is going on."

Marron: "We will!" **Hangs up **"Let's go!" **The three leave with Mika bring out their orders**

Mika: "Well more for me then." **Walks back into the kitchen**

**The scene changes to a city as people flee the area as a giant bee-like monster attacks with an acid that looks like honey. The trio towards the people with each carrying children away from the place. The place is almost silent except for the Bee monster buzzing noise as the trio run up towards it. They each hold their hand to the air with their origami's landing on their hand as they press the button on them. They insert them into their changers with an electric guitar to start playing**

Marron, Koro, and Kai: "Charge Up!"

**The three transforms as Marron and Kai ready themselves with Koro running towards the monster.**

Marron: "Koro! Don't just leave team formation!"

Kai: "What the hell does he think he's doing?"

**Koro twirls his staff around while running towards the bee as it shots some kind of web-like substance to Koro as he dodges each one with rest targeting Marron and Kai. Koro jumps and does a continuous poke attack to the monster's face to no avail.**

Marron: "You think you can handle the substance for a bit while I help Koro?"

Kai: "Don't worry, I can do this all day."

**Marron grows energy-like wings and flies towards the two, throwing her daggers at its eyes and forming an energy dragon tail to slam it down to the ground, crushing its wings.**

Marron: "You didn't take into account the opponents weaknesses. You clearly could have damaged its eyes with how fast you were poking its face. You didn't even use the fins from your shark to add extra damage. You lacked thinking of a plan before charging and without my word."

Koro: "You may be the leader but I go on my own terms."

Marron: "And where did that led you?"

Koro: **Balls up a fist but calms himself down **"Just finish the job."

**Marron gets a questioned look to Koro calm response but turns her head to force her daggers back to her and inserts her origami dragon on her left dagger and combines her weapons together. She floats in the air as an energy-like dragon forms around her and she charges towards the monster, destroying it.**

Kai: **Walks up to Koro **"What were you planning?"

Koro: **does a small chuckle under his helmet **"To give Marron a bit of a confidence boost. Seeing her work so hard made me both jealous and worried. But I do mean what I said on going on my own terms. She is the leader but If I'm going to be seen as a hero, I need to be more out there."

Kai: "Koro…" **He thinks to himself **"This is going to be troublesome"

**The scene changes to the three back at the cafe as Marron glares as Koro eats his fruit salad with Kai look at the two worried**

Marron: **Takes a scoop of her ice cream and points to Koro **"We really need to work on your animal abilities."

Koro: **Stops eating his salad **"Excuse me?"

Marron: "Your animal abilities. The speed you can produce is quite impressive and seeing how did in our first battle, your potential is great. But that little stunt you pulled, you didn't show any of that."

Koro: **Almost balls a fist but slow breathes in and unballs it **"Well what do you think I can do to improve?"

Marron: "For starters, We test out what you can do in our next fight. But this time, you take orders from me, got it?"

Koro: "Fine. Only to prove that I can become the greatest hero."

Marron: "We'll see." **She leaves with her Ice Cream to the training room**

Koro: "I can't do this. She's so demanding acting like my skills can't compare to her."

Kai: "She is right though. You have to improve to gain that self-proclaimed title you yearn for."

Koro: "And that's why I hate what she's saying. After this next mission, I'm challenging her to a battle."

Kai: **Surprised **"I don't think you want to do that bro. She's one of the top candidates for a reason."

Koro: "That's a challenge I want."

Kai: "All I'm saying is you may want to reconsider."

Koro: "You know once I'm set on something…"

Kai: "You go through it no matter what, why do I try to stop you sometimes?"

Koro: "Because I'm just cool like that." **Kai laughs out loud to what he heard **"B...But I am."

**The scene changes to Dan pressing a button on his communicator with readying her headphones **

: Team! Another monster has been attacking, deploy immediately!"

**The trio, already transformed, run up towards the sea to see nothing**

Kai: **Raises his changer to his helmet **" ? We don't see anything."

: It's probably in the ocean. Who would have figured this be a job for Koro? And on the same day as well."

**As if on cue, A large seal-like monster comes rushing out of the water and uses its fins to slash the team as it goes back into the water. **

Marron: "Koro! I and Kai will try to support from here, you have to try to bring it up here for an advantage!"

Koro: "Don't need to tell me twice!" Woohoo!"

**He says as he jumps into the water as a energy-like shark forms around Koro as we follow him down the ocean to see the monster readying another assault with it charging towards Koro. Koro sightly dodges it as he rushes to the monster and summons his staff to mimic the pokes to the monster's face as Marron did and uses the energy shark's jaws to grab the monster and jumps out of the ocean and back to the dock. He slides back to where Marron and Kai are**

Marron: "Good job Koro! Now let's end this!"

**Marron and Dai ready themselves until Koro puts his origami shark on the top of his staff with shark surrounding him returning and as he presses the button on his staff, He rotates his staff and strikes it at the air as if the monster was right in front of him for the origami to fly off with the energy shark surrounding it as it slices through the seal monster, destroying it as it causes some damage to the doc**

Koro: "Victory!" **He points to fingers to the air in the form a **_**V **_**shape **

Dai: **Thinks to himself **"Two monsters on the same day, one for the sky and the other for sea. I guess I'm going next." **He turns his head to see Marron stare at Koro **"I think I know what to do."

**The scene changes back to the CBDF building with Marron and Koro on opposite sides of the training room with their respective weapons out **

Marron: "I didn't think you would come to challenge me." **Gets in a ready stance with her daggers**

Koro: "I just have to test how hard you train and I got to prove I can do things by myself… sometimes." **Looks around to not see Dai as he readies himself **"Where's big bro?"

Marron: "I don't know, said he had some business to take care of but less about what's out there and more on the fight."

**The two stare at each other intensely as they slowly walk towards each other before quickly clashing weapons. They trade blows for one blow to cut to Dai, transformed, fighting a gorilla-like monster as continuously slashes his sword towards the monster, each swing countered with the gorilla's fist swing it away as it puts its hands together for a a ground pound for it to switch back to Marron slamming her daggers to the ground with Koro using his staff to block. Koro kicks Marron through her stomach as he jumps back up and uses his speed to get behind Marron and as he hits Marron's face, it cuts back to Dai punching the monster in the face. Dai inserts his origami on the top of his sword for it to become even larger and Dai twists himself around for a giant slash to destroy the monster with rocks falling down**

Dai: "...Wait why in a cave?"

**It switches back to Marron being hit from Koro who smirks as Marron slowly moves the staff out of the way to reveal Marron's skin being turned into scales**

Koro: "Oh shi…"

**Marron kicks Koro back down and puts her daggers between his neck**

Marron: "This match is over and so will be this attitude."

Koro: "A fight like this won't stop me."

Marron: "Do you not realize what you would get yourself into when joining?"

Koro: **Dai walks in with some visible damage with Koro balling up his fist **"What the hell do you mean by that?" **He grabs Marron's collar **"You have no idea what I went through to get to where we are!"

**He lets go of Marron to leave the training room with Dai following and Mia walking towards Marron**

Mia: "You think you were too harsh to Koro?"

Marron: "I don't think so. I just… I just want to see him not get killed by his own ego. I know what it's like to have lost someone important and have that a driving force to your goal. I notice every time he makes a fist, I anger him to prove to me he can succeed."

Mia: "You are right but you have to remember that something like this can happen to you as well. Just think to be straight with him about it."

**As Mia walks out, she notices Koro eavesdropping on the conversation with Mia zipping her lips with Koro mimicking the motion. Later on that night, Marron packing up and leaves the training room to see Koro standing by the door**

Koro: "I would never think I catch you at 1 am, leaving training with half a bowl of melted uneaten ice cream."

Marron: "I never would have thought you stay up past 1 am."

**The two laugh quietly before ending with the two remaining silent**

Marron: "Listen, I wanna apologize for what I said and how I acted today. It was unprofessional and I acted childish as a leader."

Koro: "Don't worry about it, I should be the one to apologize. I acted without right and I admit, I only didn't listen to you during the first mission today because I wanted you to feel better after how our first mission went."

Marron: **Blushes **"I guess we do know each other a lot." **Offers her hand out **"Let's start a new like we did when we were in diapers."

Koro: **Accepts the handshake **"Daisuke Koro, it's nice to meet you."

Marron: "Fudo Marron, it's nice to meet you too."

**From a distance, Dai and Dan watch as the two make up**

Dai: "Thanks for letting me do the last mission today by myself. I knew this would get things back to normal."

Dan: "It's good thinking, its why you were chosen for second in command. You analyzed the situation between your team and took into account how it would be fixed. Just be ready for whatever happens tomorrow cause with what you've said, they may have something planned."

Dai: **Salutes **"Yes Sir!"

**The scene changes to the morning with Dai at the cafe, drinking coffee, with Koro eating Ice cream and Marron eating a banana while doing push-ups. Dai smiles at the sight to then hear the communicators of all three ringing**

: "This could be something very dangerous, just be prepared for anything this!"

**The scene changes to the three running into a city to see it in ruins. Drops of acid on the sideways, water splashed all over the place, and giant foot stomps imprinted on the ground. The three hear giant footsteps and buzzing to only see a mythic horror of a fusion of the three monsters each of the three face**

Koro: **Holds his stomach and covers his mouth **"That… looks disgusting as hell! I almost threw up from that."

Marron: "That must be a fusion of the monsters we've faced yesterday. Including that gorilla, Dai faced without us."

Dai: **Surprised **"Wait! How do you know that?"

Koro: "You talk in your sleep. But we appericiate what you wanted to do!"

Marron: "Koro! Kai! Let's go!"

**The two nods to Marron's request as they pull out their origami animals and insert them into their communicators as a streak of electric guitars begins to play**

Marron, Koro, and Kai: "Charge Up!"

**They twist the animals with three bolts of lighting circling around the three each with it forming their suits with one of the bolts forming into their respective animals and becoming their helmets.**

Marron: "_Scaled Energy! ChargeRed!_"

Kai_: _"_Iron Energy! ChargeBlack!_"

Koro: "_Waving Energy! ChargeBlue!_"

Marron: "_Surging Energy Protecting Justice!_"

Marron, Koro, and Kai: "_Energy Sentai! Chājibīsutoger!_"

**The three ready themselves with their weapons as the monster charges at the team. Dai gets in front of the two and blocks the monster gorilla hands with hiss own. Marron and Koro look at each other and nod with Marron forming wings to use her daggers to stab it's eyes with Koro using his speed to get behind it and throws an energy shark at the back of its head for the monster to suddenly to grow another set of gorilla hands and crushes the shark.**

Koro: "Oh that's just cheating! It's like it has eyes on its back!"

Marron: "It's probably because it does have eyes. If it can grow limbs, I doubt it wouldn't have the abilityb to grow eyes as well."

Dai: "Well not to be rude but I think I can't hold a tie with this thing much longer!" **He struggles to keep it still.**

Marron: "Koro! You think you got a plan?"

Koro: "Causing a tornado to spin it so its sight becomes more blur, which can allow you and Kai to get some hits in."

Marron: "Let's try that out then!"

**Koro laughs as he runs in circle for his speed to cause a whirlwind around the monster with Koro form mini energy sharks to attack as he runs. Marron flys to Kai and picks him up for the two to cut its wings off. It falls down with blood gushing from its eye socks with growing legs and swings at random in rage.**

Marron: "Unacceptable! Let's end this."

: "You might want to try to combine your weapons together!"

**Kai puts his sword out, pointing towards the rampaging monster with Marron putting her daggers on the sides of it with Koro putting his staff on the top with it forming a cannon in front of the sword. Marron holds the cannon with Koro and Kai holding their hand to Marron's shoulders on each side**

Marron: "Let's dub this… Energized Burst!"

**She shoots the cannon with a ball of multicolor energy and goes through the monster, destroying the monster with some of the buildings crumbling down**

: "I'm gonna have to pay for that am I?"

: "With repairing the Dock sir."

: "Oh great…"

: **Does a small chuckle **"Come on , you know this kind of stuff comes with the job."

: "I hate it when you're right."

: "I use to be your advisor for a reason."

**The scene changes to and Nega looking at footage at the four fights with each having points on each ranger.**

Nega: "I'm surprised this experiment went so smoothly."

: "Knowing how this _ChargeBlack _is, he's probably questioning on what was the point of this."

Nega: "Well we have knowledge on their fighting style and seeing how early they've become a team, we shouldn't have much trouble dealing with them."

: "Fighting data is one thing but I think we need more data on CBDF itself. You think you can go undercover, Raito?"

Raito: **Chuckles **"We'll see, only if you allow me to test the chargebeast fusion program you have going on?"

: "We're still working on that one, it has been very difficult to tame and or even control and even with your strength, I doubt you are able to do anything."

Raito: "Then how about a breakfast bowl?"

: "Fine, just get intel on the place without being caught."

Raito: "Will do Doc, will do."

_**The episode ends**_


	3. Ep3:Brotherly Sense

_**Episode Begins**_

**The episode starts with a person in a green short-sleeved shirt and long black pants with a denim jacket walking into the CBDF building. It cuts to Kai as he buttons up his outfit only to see the stranger walking in. As Kai notices the stranger, DrSaki walks to the person. Kai watches the conversation and as the person leaves the building, Kai walks up to DrSaki**

Kai: "Hello DrSaki! Who was that if I may ask?"

DrSaki: "Oh that's a new recruit for the CBDF." **It cuts to the person's back as he walks out **"His name is…" **It pans up towards his face **"Kazuma Raito."

Raito: **Goes behind the back of a building and pulls up his wristwatch to his mouth **"Da... DrBasuga! I've been accepted and they don't suspect anything." **He looks around to see if anyone is watching**

DrBasuga: "Good job Raito! You have to remember though, you've gotten into the place but you need to prove your worth and build upon your rank in the organization. Your mission is to collect data while gaining the trust of these people, do not forget!"

Raito: "Alright Boss! Will we continue the attacks? I believe I can gain a higher trust within two months, one if I'm lucky. So If you sent out a giant one, they possibly might have to make a mecha."

DrBasuga: "Why would you assume they make one?"

Raito: "I've seen my fair share of sentai teams running around and I'll tell you, the moment you sent a giant one out, they'll have no choice but to make mecha for the team."

DrBasuga: "And with that, we gain more intel on the tech they use for the mechs and gain the upper advantage in the bigger fights."

Raito: "Bingo!"

DrBasuga: "I knew some of my brains would pass onto you Raito! Stay alert… and safe."

Raito: "You got it Boss!" **He hangs up his watch into his pocket and walks out to see Dai walking towards him **"ChargeBlack? What would he want?"

Kai: "Hello Raito! I'm Choko Kai! It's nice to have you working with us!" **He holds out his hand to Raito**

Raito: **Accepts Dai's handshake **"You're ChargeBlack right? I've heard you are the team's muscle."

Kai: "Well you could say that!" **He rubs the back as his head while nervously laughing **

Raito: **Thinks to himself **"Surely a gentle giant. He'll be easy to gain." **Chuckle a bit **"I'm sure a strong friendship will be built here. Can I ask you a question?"

Kai: "Shoot!"

Raito: "Do you guys have a good breakfast here?"

**The scene changes to Kai and Raito walking with DrSaki to the training room to see Koro holding a body bag with Marron punching the bag but is seen slowing down a bit**

Koro: "Come on Marron! You won't defeat that masked guy if you slow down."

Marron: **Heavily breaths and gets down on one knee **"I… I think we need to take… a break…"

Raito: **Thinks to himself **"So this is ChargeRed huh?" **He looks to the bag to see smoke coming from the bag to see some and looks to DrSaki **"What's in the bag?"

DrSaki: "Since a normal punching bag wouldn't help as much, MrFudo advised that we put a mix of the strongest materials inside the bag and Marron's been using it for almost 3 days and only now has gotten some pretty powerful hits in. Koro hasn't even made a scratch but Kai has been the only one to make that giant mark on the bag!"

Raito: "That seems pretty harsh for this kind of training."

DrSaki: "I thought so as well but orders are orders and the team doesn't seem to have any issues. Even with the team's limited missions, that bike helmet enemy really got them determined."

Raito: "Is that so?" **He says in a curious voice as he thinks to himself **"If their training this hard, I'll probably have to step up my game."

DrSaki: "Now to your resume, it seems you have a passion for martial arts and seeing your record, you've earned a black belt in less than 3 months."

Marron: **Drinks her water as she takes notice of DrSaki's words **"You took karate?"

Raito: "I did, my mom took it when she was 10, so she wanted me to take it as well. Kind of a tradition she wanted to start with me."

Koro: **Marron walks towards Raito until Koro quickly gets in front of her **"If you have that much experience, battle me."

Kai: "Let's not try to challenge the new recruit little bro." **He says in a calm manner**

Raito: "Relax Kai, I don't mind challenging one of the team's members in a sparring match. I need to get some exercise anyway."

Koro: "Thank you so much!" **He bows as he backflips into a fighting stance that resembles a shark stance **"Get ready!"

**Raito gets into a fighting stance as well, resembling a snake. Koro runs straight forward and throws a roundhouse kick to Raito's face with Raito quickly dodging and chops Koro's leg. As Koro falls down, he uses his arm to handstand and attempts to bicycle kick Raito as he uses his hands to crawl towards Raito. Raito blocks the kicks and grabs Koro's leg as he twists him into the air, with Koro in the air, Raito retains his snake stance and uses both his hands to strike Koro's stomach, sending him away to the ground**

Koro: **Rubs the side of his stomach to reveal the boot mark still there **"Man I really have to train harder!" **He slams his fist into the ground as walks to Raito and bows **"Thank you for this match. I wish for us to be sparring partners."

Raito: "We'll see down the road." **He wipes himself down **

Dan: **Walks into the training room **"It's good to see our new intern has given himself a warm welcome."

DrSaki: "Greeting MrFudo! I suppose you've met Kazuma Raito already?"

Dan: "Let's say his field made me quite interested. I came to see with Kai. I need to discuss with him for a bit." **Kai walks out with him **"I would like a request from you."

Kai: "What is that offer MrFudo?

Dan: **Holds up a file and hands it to Kai **"I was honest my interest in Raito but some if not most of his achievement seem almost un-human to some degree. Your father was keen on detecting and seeing you've had good detection skills, I want you to keep a close eye on him and see if anything is too questioning."

Kai: **Looks through the files and closes it **"I will MrFudo." **Kai walks back into the training room to see Marron, Koro, Raito, and DrSaki talking as he looks to Raito. He thinks to himself **"It seems strange that he knows this much for the lack of years in combat but I guess some people are very fast learners."

**A month has passed on with Raito being promoted to team trainer along with Mia. No attacks other than burglaries and other crimes from DISCHARGE that became too easy. The scene changes to Dan sitting in his chair with a questioning look as he sees the file of crimes with DrSaki walking into the room.**

DrSaki: "MrFudo? Don't you think looking through important files like that seems weird to do in this dim a room?" **She turns on a light**

Dan: "I'm sorry DrSaki. It's just I've been thinking for a while."

DrSaki: "About what?"

Dan: "Something just doesn't make sense about this month. DISCHARGE hasn't made a single monster and just done more stealing money and more petty crimes. It doesn't make sense seeing how the last monster was and my fear is that they may get even bigger."

DrSaki: "Why do you think they sent out the monsters?"

Dan: "That… I'm still questioning."

DrSaki: "Well If I may think of an answer, think about the last four monsters they sent out."

Dan: "...You think?"

DrSaki: "They were likely to test the team out. One for Marron, one for Koro, one for Kai, and then one to test their teamwork. The last one I'm more worried about how giant it was, it almost was the size of a regular sized building. I wouldn't want to imagine if they get any bigger."

Kai: **Walks into the room **"Hello MrFudo, DrSaki."

DrSaki: "Good afternoon Kai!"

Dan: "Any updates on Raito?"

Kai: "Nothing to report on sir. He seems as honest as he appears to be."

Dan: "Well just keep your guard up Kai, dismissed!"

Kai: "Yes Sir!" **He walks out **

**The scene changes to Raito fighting with Kai as Koro watches. Kai uses his strength to make Raito jump into the air with Kai charing a fist. Raito falls back down as he places his sword into the ground and dodges the punch as he slams Kai into the ground**

Kai: "That's the twentieth time you've beaten me throughout this month."

Raito: **Offers his hand to Kai which he accepts **"You're getting much better in strategies and at least you haven't lost to me over fifty times like your little brother."

Koro: "THOSE WERE WARM UP SPARS ONLY!"

Raito: **Laughs out loud and holds his sword up to Koro **"You say that now."

Kai: **Thinks to himself as he gets his bottle of water **"His fighting style, even though I've only seen it once, it seems similar to that masked guy." **He walks over to Raito with Koro walking out of the room to get something to eat **"Raito? Can I ask something of you?"

Raito: "What would that be?"

Kai: "How did you get so good with a sword?"

Raito: "Oh… that's more of a personal story."

Kai: "Oh I'm sorry! I should have never said anything."

Raito: "No… it's fine, I'll tell you." **The scene changes to a younger Raito training with a female figure as a male figure watches **"My mother taught me self-defense as my father taught me to use my brain. My mother came from a long line of warriors from her history and she wanted me to continue that legacy. Even though the training was rough and I never felt as much love from those sessions, I loved her and she loved me back with all her compassion. She sadly died due to old age but even still I train myself with it." **He picks up his sword **"This one is my mother's. With this, I feel she'll always guide me on the right path. I'm sure you know how it's like to have strict parents."

Kai: "You could say that."

Raito: "How was your family?"

Kai: "Koro and Kai kind of had the same upbringing. We were the top of our classes and we're one of the chosen children for CBDF. My father saw me as the higher child seeing as I was the oldest but…"

Raito: "But what?"

Kai: "He… wasn't too keen on my more _I'm a lover, not a fighter_ type of behavior I have. He was still a loving father and I understood what he meant on behavior but sometimes he went too far on training. Sometimes even left me to train in the cold alone. My mother and Koro had to carry me back in with me waking up to see my father in tears and compulsively apologizing for what he did. During one mission, I finally understood why taught me it. During a training mission, My father was murdered in front of me. I let my anger get the best of me. This was before my chargebeast was bonded with me. I left in a crying mess until I saw my mothers tears. It taught me how my compassion wasn't a weakness but I need to tone it down to survive." **A tear runs down Kai's face**

Raito: "My god, I never would have thought. I'm terribly sorry for your lost."

Kai: "Don't worry about it. It at least gives us something to bond over, besides breakfast being the best part of the day."

Raito: "Hmph, I guess your right!" **His wristwatch rings **"Let me take this."

Kai: "Alright!" **Koro comes back in with food **"Did you get my favorite?"

Koro: "...Um"

Kai: "At least you got my coffee."

**The scene changes to Raito tapping his wristwatch for DrBasuga to appear on the screen**

Raito: "What is it boss?"

DrBasuga: "It seems some of the data we've gathered has been corrupted a bit by SOMEONE SPILLING THEIR COFFEE ON THE DASHBOARD!" **A sound of a cup breaking is heard **"So I'm sending out an Electronite on to the city in… **Raito turns around to hear a car crash with an Elephant noise coming closer **"Now! I need you to collect data along with it."

Raito: "Sure thing boss." **He hangs up to see Marron, Koro, and Kai running towards the area as he presses a button on his watch to change into his Nega outfit **"Let's get this show on the road! **He jumps into the air**

**The scene changes to the trio holding out their origami **

Marron, Koro, Kai: "Charge Up!"

**Thunderbolt crack into the ground with the three appearing from the smoke running with their changed outfits**

Marron: **She jumps into the air with her daggers as she rushes towards the elephant **"_Scaled Energy!_" **She slashes her daggers to the elephant's stomach **"_ChargeRed!"_

Kai: **He cracks his fist as he pulls the elephant tail **"_Horned Energy!_" **He swings it around and throws it away **"_ChargeBlack!_"

Koro: **He uses his speed to create a tornado around the elephant **"_Waving Energy!_" **The elephant is faintly rosed into the air with Marron and Kai slamming it back down **"_ChargeBlue!_"

Marron: "_Surging Energy Protecting Justice!_"

Marron, Koro, and Kai: "_Energy Sentai! Chājibīsutoger!_"

Marron: "Let's finish this! DrSaki!"

DrSaki: "On it!" **She presses a button on the dashboard that summons their ElectroCanon**

Marron: **Koro and Kai each hold Marron on her shoulders **"Energized Burst!" **She shoots as a figure quickly gets in front of the blast and deflects it into the air **"What?"

Nega: "Hey rangers! Missed me?"

Marron: "What the hell are you doing?"

Nega: "We wouldn't want you to defeat our big boy here so early?" **He runs towards Marron as he pulls out his sword as he clashes with her daggers **"Let's start round 2!"

Marron: **Struggles with the clash **"Kai! Koro!, You guys take care of the monster!" **The two nods as they run towards the monster **"What is your deal?"

Nega: "I couldn't say, I'm just looking for a good fight! **He slashes the daggers out of Marron's hands and kicks her to the ground as he runs towards Kai and Koro **"You're not getting away!" **He quickly gets in front of Koro and kicks him in the same spot he did the first time as he flings his sword to Kai. Kai deflects the sword with his.**

Koro: "Why in the same spot?!" **Struggles to get up **"You think you can take him bro?" **Kai nods**

Marron: **Picks up her daggers and runs with Koro **"We're counting on you!"

Nega: **Picks up his sword **"Sword to Sword huh? I've been interested in how you can handle me."

Kai: "Well I know how our last encounter went, you mopped the floor with us! This time will be different!"

Nega: **Get's ready **"Let's begin!"

**Nega charges towards Kai with a fake out swing to a kick to Kai's stomach. Kai stands like nothing happened as he swings his sword towards Nega as he blocks it, struggling to keep clash at bey. It cuts to Marron and Koro attacking the elephant with Marron's slash cutting back to Kai's with Nega blocking each swing. Nega charges his swing as it cuts to Marron and Koro charging the ElectroCanon. Marron fires the cannon again for the ball of energy to shoot through the elephant, destroying it. Kai sees Nega charging as he puts his origami on the top of his sword. The two get in a ready stance, staring at each other with Kai starting to run towards Nega as he does the same. The clash with Kai quickly being forced to move back with sword knocked out of his hand as he detransforms. Kai attempts to reach his origami as Nega puts his sword to Kai's face.**

Nega: "Well seeing how that went, I suppose you guys improved a bit." **He notices Marron and Koro running towards the two **"Once you and the girl get stronger, I may go all out. Just remember me as… Nega." **He teleports away before the two could get to them with Koro running to Kai **

Koro: "Kai! Are you alright?!"

Kai: "Calm down, I'm fine. I was strong enough and it seems he's holding back."

Marron: **Balls up her fist **"So that's his name huh? We'll be ready! All three of us."

Kai: **Thinks to himself **"His Sword… could it be…? No… It couldn't be Raito, it's shape was too different to be his."

**The scene changes to Kai, now in wrapped bandages around his waist, watching Raito and Marron spar with each other for him to turn his head to see DrSaki and a group of mechanics holding parts of a machine. Koro, Kai, Marron, and Raito go over to her**

Kai: "What's this all about DrSaki?"

DrSaki: "Well… I wanted to make it a surprise but since you caught me!"

Koro: "What is it!"

DrSaki: "We're making mecha for you guys!"

Marron, Koro, and Kai: **Their happy expressions turn into shock **"WHAT!"

Raito: "Hmph, this is interesting."

_**The Episode Ends**_


	4. Ep4:Connections

_**Episode Begins**_

**The episode begins from where the last one left off with the trio still shocked from the news with Raito drinking orange juice**

Koro: "We're actually getting mechs!?"

DrSaki: **She nods **"Seeing how much bigger that monsters have gotten, I figure we might as well prepare for any possible growth in our enemy."

Kai: "That's some very impressive gear you got here DrSaki. Could you give us a preview of how they'll look?"

DrSaki: "Sure!" **The Rangers light up **"When I finally think of how they'll look." **She rubs the back of her head with the Rangers, Raito, and other scientists all fall to the floor dumbfounded **"I may be the idea person but I can't think of designs all the time."

Marron: **Gets back up **"Well you think you can just base them off our Chargebeasts?" **DrSaki writes it down with Marron's expression turning into a non-surprised look **"Well what ideas besides the one I just gave did you think of?"

DrSaki: "Humanoid and Fortress."

Koro: "Humanoid mechs would be nice! A Fortress would be so cool as well." **He begins to start bouncing **

Kai: **Puts his hand on Koro's head to stop him from bouncing **"How about we let DrSaki handle development, shall we?"

Koro: "Fine big bro. I just want mine to be the coolest one!"

DrSaki: "I assure you that this team's mechs will be powerful and cool at the same time."

**She takes her leave with the rest of other scientists behind her. The trio takes their leave as well back to the training room with Raito slowly catching up to DrSaki**

Raito: "Hey Doc! You think I can help with the development?"

DrSaki: "Don't worry Raito. I feel me and my fellow scientist will be able to handle the job but I appreciate the offer."

Raito: "Are you sur-?"

DrSaki: **Before Raito could finish, Saki speaks up quickly **"I said I'll handle it." **She continues to walk off with Raito watching as his expression changes to an annoyed look**

Raito: "Looks like I'll have to take my time with this one." **He says to himself as he walks away**

**The scene changes to Raito walking into a laboratory where he sees DrBasuga typing on his keyboard commands **

Raito/Nega: "So Doc, what's the idea for today?"

DrBasuga: "Just mainly daily updates on the test subjects. Seeing how the last one went, at five subjects have been taken back into care but one idea has stricken me."

Raito/Nega: "Like what?"

DrBasuga: "I've been having a hypothesis on if we used an already used subject with a new chargebeast."

Raito/Nega: "...Isn't that gonna kill them?"

DrBasuga: "Don't worry child. Hopefully not with the calculations I've done. This, however, could bring side-effects to the victim."

Raito/Nega: "Like?"

DrBasuga: "Could be uncontrollable and randomly grow to high lengths."

Raito/Nega: "This does not sound like one of your plans Doc. Did the Bos-?"

DrBasuga: "...Yes, he was unhappy with the choice of strategy we were taking and decided we come up with this but seeing this is our first time, it will take up to 2 weeks to confirm we can continue to do this."

Raito/Nega: "Hmpt, and my project?"

DrBasuga: "Continue as you will, just make sure not to blow your cover and keep tabs on the team."

Raito/Nega: "I'm talking about project _Hydra_."

DrBasuga: "That is taking longer than expected. We haven't even needed to resort to that."

Raito/Nega: "Fine, whatever you say Doc." **He takes his leave**

**Basuga coughs as it transitions to Saki coughing out the smoke in the air with it revealing it's been a full week of development on the mechs. It slides up to see half of ChargeRed's mech with its wings, bottom part of the body, and tail fully complete. ChargeBlue's mech is almost complete with the shark's bottom tail not built yet. ChargeBlack's mech is fully complete with the Trio walking into the building site to see the work**

Koro: "WOAH! Mine looks so cool!"

Marron: "I don't know how I feel about my half being just the bottom but I'll allow it. It seems Kai's is finished."

DrSaki: "Not Yet!" **She yells as she comes down from a crane **"Kai has to connect his beast to the mech for it to work."

Marron: "Why is that?"

DrSaki: "When making them, I realized the potential of this idea. If I could connect technology and spiritual energy, Imagine the input a machine like this!" **She points to the mechs** "Something like this could prove my scientific genius!" **She laughs out for the trio to hear lighting outside**

Koro: **He stairs outside **"I thought that only happened in tv."

Marron: "Knowing DrSaki, she probably programmed that."

Kai: "Let her have this." **Saki calls over Kai **"Looks like it's my cue." **He walks over to Saki as he looks up towards his mech **"So what is it called?"

DrSaki: "ChargeSai! Now use your ChargeBeast energy to awaken your new mech." **Kai closes his eyes with his vision going dark for him to open his eyes again to see his chargebeast right in front of him. He absorbs Sai and places his hand on the mech for the energy to run through the mech's circuits **"It's working… It's working!" **She gets excited as she looks to the screen of the mech's completion being at eighty percent but it starts to glow red with Kai being sent back and the horn on the rhino mech detaching **"GOD DAMN IT! Every time!" **She almost breaks her board before slowly calming herself down **"Practice makes perfect and if we can count on luck, we won't have another monster attack for a little bit. More than enough time."

Koro: **Him and Marron run to Kai to help him up** "Bro, are you alright?"

Kai: "Don't worry, I'm fine. Who I'm more worried about is DrSaki. I've never seen her lose her cool like that before. Is this something that's regular Marron? You have been around her the most."

Marron: "Not to my knowledge really. My brot… was always with her during her business trips while I stayed at home."

Koro: "And how old were you?"

Marron: "Twelve"

Koro: "No fair, my mom didn't let me be on my own at the house till I was sixteen."

Kai: "You almost set fire to the house."

Koro: "Excuse me for trying to cook."

Marron: "I think we should let DrSaki work while we head off to train. I'm sure she'll be able to finish it."

Kai: **Koro and Marron walk off as he turns back to see Saki drinking her coffee and slamming down on a table **"I hope so."

**A montage begins of Saki working with other scientists on the mechs with each scene showing something going wrong. Koro tries this time with a complete ChargeSame with the same result with its tail falling off. It cuts to DrBasuga in this montage working on the first subject for the mammoth monster with a test injection of an eagle shown on the tube. The subject begins to fall down as he holds his head in pain with Basuga looking from a window with a shadow showing a change to his features with wings growing out of his back as Raito looks in horror. The montage ends with Marron's turn with her arm wrapped in a bandage to show that they've been trying for a while**

DrSaki: **She thinks to herself **"This has to work… This can't fail. I've taken almost every measure to ensure success." **Marron places her palm on a complete ChargeRyu with the energy surging through the mech before electric shocking from the mech, pushing Marron away as she holds her arm in pain. Koro and Kai also with bandages rush to Marron with Saki pausing in fear before running away crying **"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

**The scene changes to Saki on top of CBDFC building, watching the sunset as she cries. A figure walks towards her as she reaches into her doctor coat pocket and pulls out a small pistol to the figures face to reveal Dan holding his hands up**

Dan: "You know, I worry about you sometimes with your twitch finger."

DrSaki: "Oh, MrFudo! I'm terribly sorry! I'm just in a bit of a down mood right now."

Dan: **He sits next to her **"I've heard and seeing how development is going with the mechs, its not going so well?"

DrSaki: "Failure is something I've dealt with a lot of the years, mainly with my creations. It took almost 3 years to handle the Chargebeast energy into my tech for the team and this… is a challenge I feel I won't be able to complete."

Dan: "And this is where you stop? Something you've gotten so close to just to give up?"

DrSaki: "You wouldn't understand MrFudo. I've worked every day of my life to succeed in everything I create to help and looks what's happening… I'm causing MORE pain instead!"

Dan: "Well-" **He turns around to notice three heads popping out from a door to reveal the trio rushing their heads back down **"Guys, I can see you."

Koro: "You think he saw us?"

Marron: "Of course dummy."

DrSaki: **The trio walk up to the two **"Guys, I'm terribly sorry for all of the stuff I've had to make you guys deal with."

Kai: "Don't be so down on yourself DrSaki."

DrSaki: "What?"

Koro: "I mean the pain does hurt but you're helping us deal with protecting people. Success isn't gonna always be in our favor. The best hero sometimes has to accept defeat."

Marron: "We're with you all the way. No matter how much pain we take."

DrSaki: "Everyone…"

Dan: "How about we continue before the sunsets fully?"

**The five take their leave before the trio's communicators start to ring**

Marron: **Raises her **"What is it?"

CBDF Support: "You three need to immediately go down to city right now! There is a giant monster attacking the city!"

DrSaki: "We'll never complete the mechs in time. If only I could find a way to react to the energy push… back…"

Dan: "Do you have an idea?"

DrSaki: "Let's go! NOW!" **The five run back to the building station with DrSaki inputting something **"You three! Place yourselves with your mechs!"

Dan: "How do you know this will work this time?"

DrSaki: "I've just been going through the process the wrong way. I just realized it now."

Dan: "And that?"

DrSaki: "The Chargebeast energy. I've been suppressing with the mech's own energy and that's been causing a counterbalance between the two and I just put in this command…" **She presses a button on the desk for her screen to switch to a percentage bar of the mech's completion bar for all three to go pass eighty percent **"Here we go!"

**The bar raises to one-hundred percent with each of the mechs eyes glowing as it shouts out their name. **_**ChargeRyu~! ChargeSame~! ChargeSai~! **_**Each said with an electrifying voice**

Koro: "It worked!"

Marron: "Guys! Let's go!"

Kai and Koro: "Okay!"

Marron, Koro, and Kai: "Charge Up!"

**The scene changes to people running from the city as a giant figure is shown destroying**

Sullivan: "How does someone keep rebuilding that exact same abandon warehouse?" **A brick is sent flying towards the side of him, barely missing **"On second thought, I should probably just keep my mouth shut. AHHH!" **He continues to run **

**The giant figure is shown without shadows to reveal the mammoth monster with wings. Before it stomps on another building, its shot on its side with the cry of a dragon being heard to reveal ChargeRyu flying with Marron in the cockpit**

Marron/ChargeRed: "Scaled Energy! ChargeRed!"

**The mammoth gets back on its feet as it uses its wings to try and stomp down ChargeRyu. Marron holds her control wheel to fly up and frontflip over to tail whip the mammoth back down. ChargeSai comes rushing in as it jumps and rotates its body to slash through the monster**

Kai/ChargeBlack: "Horned Energy! ChargeBlack!"

**A fin is seen surfing through the water nearby as ChargeSame comes rushing out of the water and rushing through the mammoth's wings, cutting through them**

Koro/ChargeBlue: "Waving Energy! ChargeBlue!"

Marron, Kai, Koro: "_Energy Sentai! __Chājibīsutoger! _

Marron: "Let's end this!"

**The three input a three code command of eight, three, five with energy surging through the mechs as each open their mouths with a ball of charging energy**

Marron: "Let's dub this…"

DrSaki: "If I may, let's dub this Tri-Charge-Shot!"

Marron: "Good enough."

**The three mech shoot towards the mammoth, destroying the mammoth again with the subject falling from the sky.**

Kai: "Isn't that the same guy from our first battle?" **He flashes back to the person unconscious **"Marron go get him! We can probably get some answers."

Marron: "I'm on it!"

**Marron jumps out of her mech and forms an energy dragon around her as she flys towards the subject. She reaches her hand out to the falling man before a figure grabs him before her**

Marron: "What the?!" **She looks up to see Nega **"What the hell are you planning here?"

Nega: "I'm sending this man to a hospital. I may be evil but I'm not cruel." **He teleports away**

Marron: "...Damn it!"

**The scene changes to The trio and Saki on the top of the CBDF building eating ice cream**

DrSaki: "You know, eating ice cream always helped me calm my nerves during my college days. I guess I didn't think about this today."

Koro: "Well you chose a good snack. Can you tell me what's the best ice cream favorite?"

DrSaki: "Chocolate Chip."

Koro: "And not Mint and Vanilla?"

DrSaki: "Do not challenge me today. I have had a breakdown and I will pull my gun on you too."

Koro: "...Great to have you back DrSaki

**Marron watches the sun as Kai notices**

Kai: "You haven't eaten your ice cream, it's gonna melt before you can even eat it."

Marron: **She starts to unwrap it **"I'm sorry, it's just... "

Kai: "Nega helping the victim?"

Marron: "Not that really, mainly just the victim. It just seems to weird to use the same person and on top of that, it had wings with it as well this time."

Kai: "Well they are able to mix animals."

Marron: "This one seemed more controlled tho. Like it wasn't as mutated as the last one."

Kai: "I wouldn't worry too much. Let's just celebrate our victory and gain for now."

Marron: "You're right."

**She takes a bite into her ice cream as it cuts to the victim biting into a popsicle in a hospital as it cuts to Nega watching him from a window in disguise as Raito. He walks out of the hospital as it cuts to black.**

_**The Episode Ends**_


	5. Ep5:Timid Scales

_**Episode Begins**_

_**The trio is seen fighting a gigantic ape-like monster with the city in ruins. Koro and Kai charge at the ape together with their Sai and Same mechs, causing the ape to step back before jumping forward towards the two and grabbing them from the ground**_

Koro: "Well this sucks!" **He keeps rotating his wheel in his cockpit to no effect **"I can't get out! You doing any better bro?"

Kai: "No such luck."

**The ape roars as he swings the two around until Marron, coming in her Ryu Zord, swoops down and cuts the ape's face with her wing, causing the ape to drop the two. Koro speeds towards Kai and catches him with his mech**

Kai: "Thanks for the save!"

Marron: "Guys, let's go the attack while it's distracted!"

Koro and Kai: "Alright!"

**The three get in a triangle-shaped formation before charging their beams**

Marron, Koro, Kai: "Tri-Charge-Shot!"

**The three shoot at the ape with the shots colliding and forming a multi-colored energy ball. It shoots through the ape's stomach, causing it to fall on it's back and explode. The area digitally converts into a greenscreen area with a voice coming through an announcement mic **

DrSaki: Good job guys! That's the fifth victory in a roll with the simulation! Now that we've gotten you to combat alone and together, I think it's time for the combination!"

Koro: "These things can combine?!"

DrSaki: "Yes Koro, they can combine into _Charge-Oh~!_"

Koro: "Then what aren't we waiting? Let's get these babies together!"

?: **A rounded shape person comes rushing into the control room and pushes DrSaki out of the way **"My Little Tomato! Grandma is here!"

Kai: "My little tomato?"

Koro: "I think she's talking about Marron." **He snickers to himself **"_Little Tomato?_"

Marron: **Blushes deeply hearing the familiar voice **"Hey Grandma Juko…"

DrSaki: "How did you get in here?"

Juko: "No security is strong enough to keep me from seeing my little tomato and her friends. I also met with my other grandbaby for a pass in here."

DrSaki: "That explains it. I guess they could use a break. They've been at it for almost three hours…"

Juko: "THREE HOURS!? My baby needs me!" **She rushes out of the room**

Koro: "So… how long do you think we'll get to use the nickname tomato?"

Kai: "I say at least today. She'll kill you if you say it later on."

Koro: "I bet you five yen when I say it the next time, she doesn't hit me."

Kai: "You are on."

**The scene changes to the trio, Raito, and Mia in the food court as Dan and Juko walk in. Juko rushes towards Marron as she picks her up and spins her around. As Juko puts her down, Marron tries to maintain her balance on the floor**

Juko: "I'm just happy to see my little tomato has gotten so many friends." **She leads in towards Marron as she whispers into her ear **"So which one do you like the most?"

Marron: **Nearly spits out her drink, catching everyone at the table off guard from Marron's blushing expression of shock **"I'm not looking into _that _right now."

Juko: "Oh come on, you don't have to hide emotions from your friends. I bet it's the girl right there isn't it?

Mia: **Blushes lightly **"I'm her trainer , we are not that kind of relationship. Right, Marron? ...Marron?" **She looks to see Marron burying her head on the table **"Well I suppose I'll take my leave with her. We have an important training session right now."

Marron: "Right now?"

Mia: "Yes ChargeRed."

Marron: "Oh okay. I'll talk with you guys later. Bye, Aunt Juko." **Marron and Mia walk out with Juko and Raito watching**

Juko: "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Raito: "They are totally together?" **Juko and Raito laugh as they drink their smoothies with Koro and Kai looking at each other in a worried look**

Juko: "Exactly. I wish she was more truthful with me."

Dan: "Well let's not jump to conclusions. Maybe Mia took Marron because she knew how embarrassing you were treating her."

Juko: "Maybe but I feel she has to talk with me about it. I've always been there for her when she was in diapers. Since she came to train, we've talked less and less. It makes me feel less important and feel like a failure for your father and mother."

Kai: "You have no need to feel that way. Me and Koro's grandparents are always worried for us and we sadly don't talk with them as much as we can. Marron is probably the same."

**The scene changes to Mia and Marron in the training room after Marron is dragged out**

Marron: "I have to thank you, Mia. I didn't think I would have to hear that."

Mia: "Trust me, I would have left on my own if I needed to but I only wanted to drag you here because I need to know something."

Marron: "_Please don't tell me Grandma Juko was right, I'm not ready_." **She thinks in her head **"What is it?" **She says in a calm manner**

Mia: "I want to know why you see your grandmother as embarrassing as you do. I haven't seen you blush at all when I first met you."

Marron: "Well… when I'm around my family minus my brother, I've always blushed around them from if they embarrassed me or… just for being there. My mother died when I was birthed, so seeing other people with their mothers, it made me sad but seeing my father or any of my family made me blush for some reason. I… just get so overwhelmingly happy when seeing them." **Mia remains silent as she hears **"I've been so busy just doing the best I can to so my Father's dream doesn't go to waste. I just haven't seen her in a while, so it's embarrassing to just see her call me her _tomato_ after so long."

Mia: "...Just be lucky to what you have now. You never know when it could be taken away from you. All of it."

Marron: **She gives a concerned look as Mia expression shows is distress **"Mia, are you alright?"

Mia: "Oh? Sorry, just memories popped up, it's no big deal." **She begins to walk out **"Just come clean with your grandmother, it's never good to keep secrets."

Marron: "It's why I have you as my trainer."

Mia: "I guess." **She walks out as she clinches her fist **"She at least had people, I was alone from the start."

**The scene changes to later in the day with Raito as Nega walking in to see DrBasuga working on his computer on as footage of the three mechs fighting plays**

Raito/Nega: "So any goods from the data?"

DrBasuga: "Simply no. It's not enough for something like this and the boss is getting mainly impatience from how much it's not helping. We need something bigger so they are forced to combine."

Raito/Nega: "Use the Elephant."

DrBasuga: "Big and Sturdy. That would manage to bring them to consider to combine. You already have a Test Subject?"

Raito/Nega: "Don't worry, I have one that can stir some data for us to use."

**The scene changes to the morning with Marron walking around to see Dan drinking tea in the food court**

Marron: "Hey Commander? Have you seen Grandma Juko?"

Dan: "No I haven't. Maybe she's still asleep. You know she's a heavy sleeper."

Marron: "Yeah but I already went to her room, she's not in there."

Dan: "Then where do you think she is?" **Before he could think, an alarm sound plays off his cane with a hologram of the news plays out **

News Anchor: "We report this live as we see a giant-sized Elephant terrorizing the city."

**Marron's wrist changer sounds to beep**

DrSaki: "Come to your mechs! Koro and Kai are already here ready!"

Marron: "I'm on my way!"

**She runs off as the scene changes to the ElectroNite Elephant attack building and smashing empty cars for only to be interrupted by ChargeRyu shooting fire on it to no effect. ChargeSai comes rushing towards the Elephant for the two to clash with the monster pushing Sai back. ChargeSame comes spinning around the monster's feet as a small tornado forms around it with the Elephant roaring the tornado away and knocking ChargeSame out**

Marron: "DrSaki! Our attacks aren't doing anything to it!"

Koro: "We need to form ChargeOh!"

Kai: "We haven't even practiced forming it. We'll be sitting ducks while trying to form!"

DrSaki: "Kai's right! Trying to do it now is too dangerous with no practice."

Marron: "We can't just sit around and do nothing! My grandmother would say you either try now or you'll never truly learn it. We might as well give it a shot!"

DrSaki: "...I hope you guys have any chance of this. Perform Syncing ChargeRyu! ChargeSame! ChargeSai! Now!"

**The three presses a code on the side of their control base with 1-9-6 with energy surging around the three. The Elephant charges at the three, only to get blown back by the amount of energy being exposed**

Koro: "This energy… It feels incredible!"

DrSaki: "Due to the three of you syncing, the power output is out of the charts. I didn't think you three would have this much power."

Marron: "Let's put them together!"

Koro and Kai: "Okay!"

**ChargeSame beings to split in half as the head raises up to become the feet with the body becoming the legs. ChargeSai splits in half with its legs crossing up as the head and body become the fists and arms with ChargeRyu's Head in caves on itself with another head popping out with the three mechs combining. **

Marron, Koro, and Kai: "Syncing Successful! ChargeOh~!"

**The mech stands heroicly as the Elephant gets back up on its feet tp charge at ChargeOh for it to stop it with one hand and throws it in the air before parkouring through the building to slam it back to the ground**

DrSaki: "Pull out the Energy Sword!"

Marron: "Energy Sword! Come!"

**The mech pulls out the handle of the sword with energy spring out of it in the shape of a Kitana**

Marron: "Let's Finish this with now dubbed, Ener-Charged Slash!"

**The mech runs towards the Elephant as it changes into a bolt of lightning as it appears behind the monster with it being shocked to destruction with it putting the sword back in place as the energy becomes less and less. The smoke clears to see Juko unconscious on the ground**

Marron: "GRANDMA!"

**The scene changes to the hospital with Juko waking up to see Marron watching her sleep**

Marron: **She hugs her tight as Juko calmly hugs her back with Marron blushing **"I'm so happy to see you alright grandma!"

Juko: "What happened? All I remember is sleeping and being taken away by people."

Marron: "Let's say you got big when we found you."

Juko: "Well, now that we're here, I wanna say…"

Marron: "No, I should say something. I'm sorry for how I've been treating you since you've gotten here. I've just been so busy since all this has happened."

Juko: "I know Marron, I had your good friends tell me already. It's getting harder out there and I won't be able to be there for you all the time. I'm slowly kind of accepting this but don't think I'm not gonna keep trying to see how you are."

Marron: "I would very much like that."

**It's pan to the door with Koro, Kai, and Raito watching from the window with DrSaki and Dan discussing the events of today**

Dan: "And you saw nothing in the cameras on anyone sneaking in?"

DrSaki: "No, it's like the people that came in were a ghost. As they knew are security already."

Dan: "Do you think we have a spy among us?"

DrSaki: "Can't say for sure but we need to stop recruitments for now and keep on search. Who knows when they'll strike."

**The scene changes to Raito walking into DrBasuga checking the footage of the fight**

Raito/Nega: "Is that more than enough?"

DrBasuga: "Little more, we get more to our goal. The bond they must share is powerful if there able to push back the Chargebeast of that power."

Raito/Nega: "What's next in the plan?"

DrBasuga: "There appears that another Chargebeast has been spotted but its whereabouts aren't pinpoint. So we'll have to keep getting more data for the time being."

Raito/Nega: "Is _it _done yet?"

DrBasuga: "No but we may have someone new join us that may have the same potential as you."

Raito/Nega: "And who would that be?"

DrBasuga: "His name appears to be Ushio Tokami. He's in his late 20s and has come in contact with a Chargebeast."

Raito/Nega: "How come we haven't heard of him?"

DrBasuga: "We just found him, we'll be taking him and if all goes well, we'll probably match the organization three to three."

Raito/Nega: "I hope so. It's been boring just holding back. I wanna fight ChargeRed so bad."

DrBasuga: "In due time."

_**The Episode Ends**_


End file.
